Perfeição
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Sobre primeiras vezes. Sirem. Slash.


**Título: ****Perfeição**

**Autora:** Ivi

**Beta:** Marck Evans

**Classificação: ****PG-13**

**Personagens:** Remus Lupin e Sirius Black

**Aviso:** Contém spoiler para o livro 7.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Tirando a diversão, eu não ganho nada com eles.

**Nota:** Escrita para o Fest In Memoriam da PSF.

* * *

**Perfeição**

A primeira vez que Remus e Sirius transaram foi estranho. Verdade seja dita: não era para acontecer. Mas depois de uma vitória apertada sobre Slytherin, várias garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e a Sala Comunal só para eles, Remus teve sérias dificuldades em resistir aos avanços de Sirius.

Não era a primeira vez que Padfoot tentava uma aproximação, alegando sempre – com toda a sutileza que ele não tinha – que seria interessante experimentar. Não que Sirius tivesse argumentado muito daquela vez. Com todas as mãos e bocas e amassos e o álcool, Remus mal distinguia o que o outro falava quanto mais o sentido.

Nenhum deles já havia ficado com outro rapaz e apesar de toda a experiência sexual que Sirius tinha (ninguém podia culpar Remus de ser mais reservado e seletivo na escolha de suas companhias. Podia?), a transa foi um desastre.

O feitiço lubrificante que Prongs descobriu no 5º ano e que qualquer um deles poderia fazer tranqüilamente saiu um caos. Todo o excesso de lubrificante que seria fantasticamente útil para a masturbação, tornou-se um inconveniente de primeira. Coloque na equação um Sirius muito entusiasmado, Remus nervoso e muito, muito, muito mesmo lubrificante. O resultado óbvio: desastre. E quando finalmente resolveram esse problema, foi rápido. Terrivelmente rápido.

Ninguém poderia culpar Remus de não estar exatamente empolgado com a perspectiva de repetir a façanha. Mas Sirius também não se incomodou em perguntar. E depois de um tempo, o sexo era realmente bom.

Quando saíram da escola e os dois foram morar com James, a situação ficou mais complicada. Não que eles discutissem sobre a relação nem nada disso. Não havia relação para discutir. Remus tinha certeza que não havia uma pessoa da Ordem da Fênix que não soubesse sobre os dois. Mas Sirius insistia no papel de garanhão e nenhuma mulher estava isenta do charme dele.

Isso não incomodava Remus. Não muito. O que incomodava de verdade era Sirius chegar cheirando a outras pessoas e esperar que Remus o recebesse de braços abertos. Ou quando o único contato que tinham depois de uma semana exaustiva eram uns amassos rápidos na cozinha ou na despensa porque Sirius cismava que Prongs não poderia saber. Ou não conversarem mais. Isso era o que incomodava para valer.

Sirius era tão bitolado sobre as outras pessoas desconfiarem que não passava mais tempo sozinho com Remus. Ou quando passava, a tensão entre eles era tão grande que o silêncio algumas vezes era preferível. Quando James casou e mudou-se, as coisas pioraram.

Remus achava que o sexo era bom, mas não valia a pena se o preço a pagar era a amizade deles. E foi isso que disse a Sirius. Depois de tanto tempo fingindo que não eram nada um para o outro, eles discutiram, e gritaram, e acusaram, e romperam. E se antes havia silêncio e tensão, também havia o sexo. Agora, só havia ressentimento e raiva.

-x-

Quando Sirius e Remus transaram após Azkaban, foi estranho. Havia toda a familiaridade conquistada depois de tantas vezes juntos, mas Sirius estava mudado. Eles estavam mudados. Mas isso não impediu o sexo de ser bom como sempre. Durante um tempo, foi muito melhor do que qualquer época antes. Mas Sirius começou a sentir-se preso em Grimmauld Place, confinado.

Cada vez que Remus saía para alguma missão, encontrava Sirius mais abatido, mais nervoso na volta. Quando estavam juntos, Sirius se agarrava a ele como se fosse a única coisa que o mantinha vivo, são, lúcido. Somente na batalha no Departamento de Mistérios, enquanto duelava, Remus teve um vislumbre do antigo Sirius. Que sumiu atrás do Véu, rápido demais. Cedo demais.

Remus encontrou James e Lily e abraçou-os apertado. Conversaram, contando as novidades de casa e os casos antigos, rindo e brincando. E Sirius apareceu, correndo e rindo, do modo como era antes. No início, nos primeiros anos deles em Hogwarts. Com um certo sentimento de culpa, Remus desculpou-se e despediu-se de Tonks. Ela chorou um pouquinho, mas não falou nada para impedi-lo. Sem se importar com o que James poderia pensar ou dizer, Sirius puxou Remus para longe. Remus teve certeza que ouviu um "finalmente" do casal de amigos.

-x-

Quando Remus e Sirius transaram, foi estranho. As mãos tremiam, os dentes se acertavam até relembrarem o beijo, os corpos diferentes. Sirius ria e falava e beijava. Com o entusiasmo do início e a necessidade pós Azkaban. E o sexo foi bom. Mesmo sendo tão rápido quanto da primeira vez (o que levou Sirius a fazer piada durante muito tempo depois), eles não se importaram. O sexo não foi apenas bom: foi certo. E perfeito em todo a sua estranheza. E agora eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo.


End file.
